Revived
by killerqueen04
Summary: ¿En qué me he convertido? ¿Qué soy? ¿Dónde estoy? No hay respuestas, solo interrogantes. No hay salida, no hay escape. ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar? Ulquihime/ichihime. Dedicado a Red Crayon Princess y a las ulquihimistas!


_Hola a todos los que entren a leer este Ulquihime. No escribo del todo ulquihimes, ya que si van a mi profile todos son ichihimes, excepto este y el de las geishas. Pues les diré que este fic va dedicado a Red Crayon Princess y a todas las chicas ulquihimistas que leen a Geisha's Dream, como Emo Romántica, Mayra de facebook, entre otras. Este fic me fue algo dificil concevirlo, pero lo hice en solo una hora *kyaaaaa* por que es en primera persona, Ulquiorra! Y ya saben que llevar el personaje de Ulquiorra es dificil, mas si lo quieres hacer como en el manga. Obviamente jamas se asemejara al de Tite, pero trate con todo mi empeño de que fuera lo mas leal al personaje, espero y les guste._

_Esta basado en el pequeño manga de Unmasked, donde Ulquiorra habla de su historia, pero hice unos leves cambios para convertirlo romantico. Y el final... podria salir otro cap, pero aun no se, todo depende de lo que ustedes digan. Por mi no problem en lanzar otro cap y no dejarlo como oneshoot, aunque muy bien podria quedarse como oneshoot, xDDD ya no se ni lo que digo, xDD_

_Viste Red Crayon Princess, no soy como los politicos, cumplo! dije que lo tendria antes del tanabata, y aqui esta! si lo continuo, el segundo cap estaria antes del 7/7. Igual para ti, Lila-chan, tu ichihime va a estar! aunque aqui tambien hay un ligero toque ichihime, xDDD_

_**Parejas:** Ulquihime, mención Ichihime (por parte del Ichigo, O.O)_

**_Disclaimer: _**Bleach no me pertenece, siempre lo he mencionado desde mi primera historia, y aun no reuno el suficiente dinero para adquirirlo, sino Bleach seria un Shoujo-hentai y estariamos visualizando a cada rato personajes como Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Toushiro, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Aizen, Gin, etc... como Dios los trajo al mundo, jajaja xDDD

**Leyenda:**

_Ulquiorra - pasado, pensamientos de Ulquiorra._

Ulquiorra_- presente y conversaciones entre personajes._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Revived<em>**

_**No hay nada**, solo oscuridad, una terrible oscuridad. ¿En qué me he convertido? ¿Qué soy? ¿Dónde estoy? No hay respuestas, solo interrogantes. No hay salida, no hay escape. ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar? No puedo hacer nada, solo verlo todo, solo observar mí alrededor, sin poder decir algo. La oscuridad me presiona, pero no siento dolor por ella. No siento nada, solo una profunda soledad… un hueco en medio de mi pecho. _

_Todos son negros, yo soy blanco, ¿acaso eso significa algo? ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy? Solo puedo continuar interrogándome, incapaz de pronunciar una respuesta, y aunque así quiera hacerlo… es imposible, mis labios están sellados. Todo por una fría mascara, una que no solo cubre mi rostro, sino mi cuerpo, y… ¿mi alma? ¿Acaso no la he perdido? No siento nada, no soy nada. _

_¿Qué debía hacer? Definitivamente no podía quedarme con esas criaturas negras que digerían algún ser o alma. Debía aprender que solo existía yo, que no existía nada que no pudiera ver mis ojos. Porque no existe nada que yo no pueda ver. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué lo que veía no tenía sentido? ¿Por qué no podía entender nada de ese complicado mundo? ¿Acaso existe alguien con un razonamiento mayor que el mío y sabe qué ocurre? No, no existe nada, solo existe lo que puedo ver._

_Caminar._

_Caminar._

_Caminar._

_Caminar._

_No me canso, y no encuentro nada. Solo arena y una luna eterna. No escucho nada, no puedo comer nada, no puedo oler nada… no siento nada. Solo camino, camino y camino, sin ningún lugar al que ir, sin nada que hacer. No siento frio, no siento calor, no siento hambre, no siento sueño. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es eso?..._

_Una luz parecía estar frente a mí. No podía percibir si era fría o caliente. Sentí una increíble curiosidad por ella. ¿Podría esa luz detener ese vacío dentro de mí? ¿Si hundía mi cuerpo, todo culminaría? No podía detenerme a pensar si era bueno o malo. No tenía tiempo para continuar en ese estado, quería comprenderlo todo. Quería sentirlo todo. _

_Hundí mi cuerpo. No sentí nada, no había dolor, no había nada. Solo una luz cegadora, que al igual que la oscuridad, me presionaba, sin causar dolor alguno. Entonces, ¿eso era la felicidad? ¿No sentir nada, no creer en nada? _

_Mi vista se nublo, y por momentos perdí lo único que tenia. Si perdía mi vista, ¿para que viviría entonces? No tenia forma de hacer nada más, solo podía ver y caminar. Observar al resto digerirse entre ellos para llegar a la cúspide. Caminar por ese mundo arenoso sin algún compañero. Mi mundo era la soledad, esa era mi "felicidad". La luz corrompió mi mascara, y entonces pude percibir algo más que solo el poder ver. Podía hablar, podía respirar, pero no podía sentir nada en mi pecho por mi hueco. Entonces, ¿esa era la felicidad?_

Las orbes grises de la mujer se dilataron ante la sorpresa. Una extraña reacción a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarme. ¿Todos los humanos eran tan irritantes y a la vez tan interesantes? No lo sé, y me molesta aceptarlo, porque es con la única humana que he tratado. Pero según he podido apreciar las reacciones de Aizen-sama, la mujer es solo una adolescente mas, asustada. Además de ser tan tonta de sacrificarse ante su enemigo, por salvar a sus amigos. ¿Esa era su tonta felicidad?

— ¡Me asustaste!— exclamo, con su rostro asustado. Pero como si fuera algún truco de magia, su rostro se relajo al instante, mostrando otras emociones. ¡Tontas emociones y sentimientos! Si no los puedo ver, es porque no existen y nadie me hará cambiar de posición. ¡Tontos humanos! —Estaba a punto de despertarte, pero ya estas despierto. — explico con su rostro relajado, mostrando algún sentimiento estúpido e irreverente en su rostro. Pero lo que no conozco, me atrae. Igual que aquella luz. —Me sorprendiste. Pero me siento aliviada, por que Ulquiorra-kun puede dormir. — ¿acaso era tan ingenua de preocuparse por mí, por su enemigo? Nuevamente una ola de curiosidad creció en mí. Podía sentirla, como un malestar. Más bien, era algo que estaba allí con lo que podría vivir, porque no se "sentía" tan mal. ¿Pero que era ese 'algo'?

—Es Ulquiorra— detestaba ese sufijo. No era un humano para que lo utilizara en mi, y mucho menos si era ese sufijo con el que diferenciaba al shinigami. No deseaba nada que me ligara con el humano, y mucho menos con sus costumbres extrañas. —Te dije que no te dirigieras a mí como lo harías con un humano. Solo dirígete a mí como Ulquiorra. — en su rostro se formo una expresión que solo pude comprender como tristeza. ¿Por qué sentía tristeza? ¿Por sus amigos? ¿Por su vida perdida?... ¿por mi?

_Felicidad. _

_Felicidad._

_Felicidad._

_¿Qué es la felicidad? ¿Se asemeja a la nada sin límites? Entonces, si el nihilismo es no creer en nada, no sentir nada, ¿esa es la felicidad? No, según la humana eso no era la felicidad. ¿Qué es la felicidad? ¿Qué es el corazón? Aparte de ser un órgano vital, que bombea sangre, que late segundo por segundo… ¿Qué es eso?_

_Nada tiene sentido si no puedo comprenderlo. No existe nada que yo no pueda ver, por eso la humana y yo 'chocamos' en pensamientos y creencias. Ella cree en todo, sin ni siquiera verlo. Me irrita admitirlo, pero desearía tener por un día ese pensamiento de ella, quizás así podría comprenderlo todo, sin tener que recurrir a las preguntas. Pero no puedo, porque simplemente no existe nada. Ni en ella ni en mí._

Irónico, el shinigami al que había asesinado revivió, solo por su grito de ayuda. Estaba muerto, y se levanto, como todo un monstruo. Estaba eliminando mi existencia por salvarla a ella. Pero lo más irónico fue cuando mi vista se encontró con la de ella. ¿A caso me estaba pidiendo disculpas con su mirada por haber levantado a una bestia? La bestia que estaba culminando con mi existencia.

Que había culminado con mi existencia.

Ahora que el shinigami había vuelto a su normalidad me percate de algo. Su corazón estaba conectado al de ella. Él había caído a lo más bajo por salvarla, para demostrarme que después de todo existía algo que yo nunca podría sentir.

Pero allí estaba ella, con sus lágrimas, observándome. Por primera vez sentí algo más que un vacio, por primera vez sentí que el pecho se comprimía. Por primera vez desee no morir, para así comprender mas ese nuevo sentimiento en mi, esa nueva sensación provocada por una mera humana. La misma mujer que estaba llorando, y no por el shinigami, sino por mí. Entonces, ¿eso que estaba sintiendo era lo que sentía el shinigami por ella?

—Ulquiorra— susurro, mientras nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que ahora que lo sentí me daba cuenta de que ese 'corazón' que ella mencionaba existía?

—Ya veo, ahora que comienzo a sentir interés en ello, llega mi fin— sus manos se extendieron hasta mi, igual que su rostro. Podía apreciar de cerca sus lágrimas, derramadas por mí. Sus labios se acercaron, y con un leve roce se presionaron a los míos. Así era como los humanos mostraban sus sentimientos. Así es como me percataba de que había tenido ese sentimiento encarnado en mujer frente a mí. Antes de volverme cenizas, ella hablo.

—…Sayonara… Ulquiorra…— el shinigami se detuvo tras de ella, su mirada no denotaba furia, solo un profundo sentimiento hacia la mujer que me había hecho conocer que existía algo mas en el mundo. Sus dedos se unieron momentáneamente con los míos, antes de que me convirtiera en cenizas.

_Una vez más volvía a lo mismo. Despertar en un lugar que no conocía, un rayo de luz cegó mi rostro, y antes de abrir mis ojos lleve mis manos a mi cara y a mi cabello para buscar mi mascara. Pero no había nada. Abrí de golpe mis ojos, observando mis manos, no eran tan blancas como antes, tenía un leve color. Ya no era ajeno al calor del sol, podía percibirlo sobre mi piel. _

_Pero lo que mas había llamado mi atención no era que no tuviera la máscara o que mi piel tuviera un poco de color, sino el latido dentro de mi pecho. Tenía un corazón. No había un hueco en mi pecho. Y ahora lo sentía. No podía recordar nada, todo comenzaba de nuevo. ¿Pero por que tenía una leve sensación de que había ocurrido algo antes? ¿Por qué me sorprendía ante mis descubrimientos? _

_Ver las almas deambular por el rukongai me hizo recordar un rostro de cabello naranja y ojos grises. Y ahí lo comprendí. Había estado buscando el corazón y la felicidad, y cuando al final la había encontrado, todo había culminado, y ahora comenzaba todo de nuevo. Una leve sonrisa surco mis labios._

_Había descubierto la felicidad._

_Había descubierto el corazón._

_Solo debía esperar un poco más para volverla a ver._

_Te esperare, Inoue Orihime._

* * *

><p><em>¿que piensan? Se que el final es algo OCC, pero me gusta pensar que Ulquiorra esta en la Sociedad de Almas, por que encontro la felicidad y al final no era malo^^ <em>

_Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, pedidos de renuncia... ya saben Review!_


End file.
